1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device detachably attached to the bike, and more particularly relates to a smartpack device having multiple electronic features to increase efficiency of a rider while riding the bike.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, interest in alternative energy has increased that has led to use of electrical bikes. E-bikes are becoming popular and becoming more used for commuting. The bike may include a frame equipped with rotatable wheels and a tire attached to the wheels. In addition, one or more pedals for driving the wheels and therefore a driving force generated by driving the pedals is transferred to the wheels through a chain.
For this reason, when a person moves a long distance or climbs a hill while riding a bike, he/she consumes much energy. For this, electrical bikes have been developed as alternatives to manual bikes in which a rider has to pedal to spin a wheel using manpower.
However, there are many things the rider needs to sort out before the ride. Such as charging the main battery, charging the front light, charging the rear light, charging any other devices, checking the bike over for any issues, plan the trip, check the weather, make sure they pack the charger(s), wet weather gear, tools, gloves and helmet.
Therefore there is a need of a smartpack device to detachably attach with the chassis of a bike to increase the efficiency of rider while riding. Further, the smartpack device should include plurality of electronic components such as display screen, control buttons to change mode of riding bike, speakers, and a computer to communicate wirelessly over a network.